<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soldier Boy by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906802">Soldier Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Poetry, Soldiers, War, fan poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem  written in response to chapter 354 and 355 of the Manga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soldier Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Solider boy, solider boy<br/>What is this melody we hear<br/>Tis the sounding of the drum<br/>The painful war has now begun<br/>Battle cares not one bit at all<br/>Who is going to live or fall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solider boy, solider boy<br/>One in truth is so very young<br/>A whole life ahead of oneself<br/>Yet for one moment thrown away<br/>For even without death there<br/>The memories will so adhere</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solider boy, solider boy<br/>It seems that one has bare feet<br/>Walking through a field of snow<br/>Blistering from the length of time<br/>Or from a weather so cold<br/>From a dragon heart so bold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solider boy, solider boy<br/>Why is it that youth give hope<br/>Bringing to the elders alike<br/>More painful of a death coming<br/>Will still the heart to tears<br/>As a demon head like rears</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solider boy, solider boy<br/>Heart fortitude so strongly<br/>Set in stone what one must do<br/>No matter how much pain<br/>That one must surely endure<br/>Or what events might occur</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solider boy, solider boy<br/>Hopefully in time they'll come<br/>Letting one live for another day<br/>Allowing hope to continue<br/>As the solider boy does roam<br/>Please come on marching home</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>